Monolithic ICs generally comprise a number passive devices, such as resistors, and/or active devices, such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), or the like, fabricated over a substrate. FIG. 1A is a plan view of a conventional monolithic planar resistor 110 disposed over a substrate isolation dielectric 106. FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional view of conventional planar resistor 110. With active device dimensions scaling down from one technology generation to the next, it is desirable to also scale down the footprint of resistors within the IC. In planar resistor 110, most of voltage drop is along a plane parallel to the substrate (e.g., x direction in FIG. 1A, 1B) as highly resistive contacts are disadvantageous from a standpoint of manufacturability and/or parametric control, etc. Current density constraints may limit reductions in the cross-sectional area of a resistor, for example limiting reductions in the thickness Tf for planar resistor 110. With the lateral length of planar resistor 110 dominated by the sheet resistance of the material utilized, the resistor footprint is a strong function of the resistance value needed for a given circuit. Therefore, from one fabrication technology generation to the next, circuit design constraints may prevent planar resistor 110 from achieving significant area scaling. Resistor structures that offer greater scalability are therefore advantageous.